abc
by huittjb
Summary: testing site


Since I was young, I was involved in gymnastics, so I spent many many hours in the gym working out. Most of my friends were other guys from the gym. Luckily, we also had a girl's program, so I was friends with a lot of the girls from the gym too. During the summer, we would have gym time in the mornings, and then again in the evenings, letting us get out of the gym in the mid days when it was the hottest. Usually, groups of us would go to the mall, or to someone's house to have lunch, then lounge by the pool and tan or swim for a few hours before getting back to working out. Since I had a fairly big pool and deck, we spent a lot of time at my house, both the guys and the girls.

Now most of these girls were amazingly beautiful. I had known some of them since we were all maybe seven or eight years old so we were all pretty close and very friendly. But now, the summer before we started high school, I was noticing them more and more. They started getting curves in ALL the right places. Hot sexy asses, beautiful firm breasts, and of course they are all athletes so they all had hot abs and tight tummies. I'd watch them more and more in the gym, wearing their tight leotards that showed off those bodies. But the best part was now when we were lounging by the pool and they were wearing smaller and smaller bikinis, which they filled out better and better. I went to sleep with a hard on every night. It was that summer that I decided, enough of this just friends bullshit. I needed to be fucking these girls. All of them. Any of them. Together, one at a time, I didn't care, I just wanted them all.

My mom worked in real estate so a lot of the time while we were there, she would run out for an appointment and it would be just us with no parental supervision. I guess she figured there were too many of us there for anything to happen. Most of the time no one even knew, but I usually did. This gave me an idea of how to get some clothes off these girls. The first chance I got that we were all alone, I strolled out by the pool and yelled "Mom's gone girls, everyone can take their tops off. Don't want to be getting those nasty tan lines". They all laughed at me and said "yeah, you wish" which, yes I did! But to my surprise, a couple of them who were laying out on the deck did reach back and untie their tops. It was a start.

This went on for a while. Eventually they would untie their tops all the time. It was awesome. I would come out and bring drinks and towels and offer to rub tan lotion on them, which I loved! Touching all those beautiful bodies, incredible. I got to see a lot of nipples and occasionally cop a feel. I even slid that lotion down over some of those beautiful asses whenever I got my chance. This might get me a slap on the hand, but if they turned to say or do anything else then I'd get to see their tits too so, win win for me. Then I'd just smile and apologize and everything would be okay.

Then there was Kassidy. Kassidy is about 5 feet tall. Long, light brown hair just past her shoulders. Her breasts were kind of small, probably just a B-cup, but still irresistible. Plus her body was so tight and toned, and tan. She might weigh 100 pounds but not much more. On top of that, the most striking bright green eyes and sexy pouty lips. But the part that got me most turned on was that beautiful ass. So tight, so firm, I wanted to just reach out and bite it!

Now Kassidy, it was rumored, was not a virgin, which at this point was kind of a big deal, especially if everyone else knew it. I wasn't either, but nobody knew that. I hadn't told anyone that I had fucked my neighbor Julie a couple weeks earlier. There was talk that Kassidy had had sex with her then boyfriend earlier that year. After that all the guys would hit on her all the time hoping they could get some, and I was no exception. I just wasn't quite as obnoxious about it. I would rub lotion on her all the time. A couple times she rolled over and let me apply to her front as well, my hands accidently slipping under her bikini top every chance I got, feeling her nipples so hard under my fingers. She never said anything but definitely smiled an evil little grin at me. She was liking it too. Other times I would rub lotion on her back and spend as much time as I could, or dared, on that amazing ass, again, slipping my hands under her bottoms any chance I got. I loved that soft firm ass so much. Her skin was just perfect. I'm sure some of the other guys saw, but again, I didn't care.

One afternoon, it was just me, my friend Mark, and three of the girls out by the pool. There was Kassidy, her friend Rachel, and Melinda. I decided this was a great time to try to escalate things. As soon as my mom was gone, I came out and yelled out to everyone "Okay, Mom's gone, skinny dipping time!" They all laughed and Rachel said "Yeah, I don't think so". I reminded her that they had all be tanning topless all summer. Plus no one could see anything anyway. My house was pretty well set back from the street, had a tall fence all around the pool area (which my parents had built for exactly that reason), and outside the fence was all trees. No one could see what was going on in the pool area.

"Well then, you first" Rachel said, obviously thinking there was no way I'd do it. Now, I was nervous of course, but fuck it, I just stripped my suit right off in front of them and dove into the pool. The girls shrieked. Mark laughed, and they all started laughing at me naked in the pool. Then Kassidy stood up, left her top on the deck chair and jumped in with me. Rachel stood up and jumped in, then after a few minutes took her top off and threw it on the deck too. Mark and Melinda stayed on the deck laughing at us for a few moments and then jumped in as well, leaving their clothes on. There was naturally lots of splashing and chasing. The girls were chasing after me trying to get a feel of something. They were grabbing my shoulders trying to dunk me under the water, which I didn't mind at all because as I grabbed back at them at the same time, that put my head right up against their chests. I had quick licks and nibbles of Kassidy and Rachel's tits before they squealed and swam away from me. The longer this went on there were hands all over my abs and ass, and more than once there were hands on my dick. At one point, I grabbed Kassidy, put my hand on top of her head and dunked her under the water, pushing her down until her head was right at my cock. When I let go, she stayed there for a moment. This was exciting!

A little about me at this point. I was 5'7, and my teenage growth spurt was just hitting. This meant that all that time in the gym was starting to show on my body. My shoulders were building, my arms getting bigger, and my stomach was flat and solid. I also had a great tan from all our time in the sun. I didn't look like the senior football players but I was in no way ashamed of my body. My dick was about 7 inches, not going to say I had one of those 12 inch monsters at 14, but from what I saw in the locker rooms I was "above average".

Unfortunately just about that moment, it was time to get back to the gym. We had to grab our stuff and be ready when our ride arrived. Mark and the girls climbed out of the pool and gathered their stuff then headed to the dressing booths we had outside to change. Kassidy however, grabbed my suit and started running around the pool with it. I just laughed at her because I was going to go in to my room to change anyway, she can keep those if she wants. But then I took advantage of the moment and grabbed her bag and ran into the house. She let out a shriek and came running after me.

I ran to my room and stood there holding her bag in front of me hiding the boner I had for her. She was still topless, so naturally I was staring at those beautiful tits. She grabbed the bag and pulled me forward to her. Then grabbed the back of my head with one hand and pulled me to her, and kissed me. It was quite a kiss, our tongues were battling each other. I reached my hand around and grabbed her luscious ass. She reached down, grabbed her bag and threw it on the bed, then she grabbed my cock and started stroking it a little. She stopped and looked down at it, stroked it a few times more. She didn't say anything but did seem impressed enough with what she had in her hand. At that point people started yelling for us to hurry up because Rachel's mom was there to pick us all up. Kassidy let go of me, grabbed her bag and ran into the bathroom and changed. I did the same, in my room, and we made it out to the car to go back to the gym. Luckily I had to carry my gym bag and was able to hide the stone hard boner I was sporting. Workout for the rest of the day was hard, to say the least. I had to excuse myself to the bathroom a couple times. Mark kept on asking me what happened, but I don't kiss and tell so, he didn't find that out for a long time.

There were lots of questions and whispers and maybe even a few rumors about whether or not anything happened between Kassidy and me in that short time in my room, but I didn't say anything to anyone. I mostly implied that there wasn't any time for anything to happen. I'm not sure if she did but, if so, I didn't care. Although we were all still over at the pool a couple more days that week, we didn't get a chance to actually continue anything from that day for another week.

That day, we arrived at the house and all went in and had lunch. Again there were only a few of us this time. Slowly we finished eating and filtering out to the poolside to tan. Most of them went to change into bathing suits in the dressing booths, I of course went to my room. I was really beginning to enjoy getting naked in front of all the girls as often as I could, they always seemed to pay a lot more attention to me afterwards, so I left my door wide open as I was changing, hoping any of them would wander by, run in the room to join me, and we would fuck the afternoon away.

Just my luck, that is almost exactly what happened. I stripped my clothes off and as I was getting my swimsuit out of the dresser, I hear from behind me, "oooooh dam boy! niiiiiiice ass!" I turned my head around quick to see Kassidy standing there in one of her tiny bikinis. She had obviously used the inside bathroom to change. My cock began to rise instantly, and quickly! I bent forward and shook my ass at her and said "Thanks, glad you like it". I stayed facing the dresser but smiled a wicked grin at her and said "So do I get to see yours?" She bent over, reached back, and pulled her bikini bottoms down and wiggled her ass at me a couple times. Then pulled her suit back up. It was glorious. I don't think my cock had ever been so hard in my life. At that point I turned around revealing my tool to her and said "oooh girl do that again!"

Again, she bent over, pulled her bottoms down and shook that ass at me so sexually. All the time she had the wicked grin on her face, and her eyes locked solidly on my cock. I walked over behind her, grabbed her hips, and pushed my cock up against that ass. Oh it was so hot. That was the firmest, hottest, but softest ass I had ever touched. She tried to pull away, but I wrapped my arm around her middle and pulled her into the room. I pushed the door closed and pushed her up against it, then started grinding my cock up against her ass some more. I leaned down and started kissing her neck at the same time. She let out a bit of a moan as I reached down and untied her bottoms. I let them fall to the floor as I slid my hand around her front, over her tight sexy tummy. I kept nibbling her neck, and slowly slid my hand down to her pussy. She drew in a breath as my fingers started sliding over her lips, all over, and slowly into her just a little. All the while driving my cock up between those ass cheeks. I was so ready to drive my cock up into that ass. Just the sight of my cock between those cheeks practically had me cumming already. Just then, my finger came into contact with her clit.

She took in a deep breath and pushed back against me. This dislodged me from her and she turned around. She leaned back against the door for a moment to catch her breath and then put her hands on my shoulders and pushed me back until I collapsed on the edge of my bed, my cock sticking straight up like a rocket. She dropped to her knees and took my cock in her hands. She stroked it a couple times and then just dropped her head and took the whole thing into her mouth. I was instantly in heaven. She started sucking and stroking and working her tongue, and I swear I almost passed out from the pleasure. Although I'd had sex already with my neighbor, we never actually engaged in any oral, so this was my first blow job ever. Kassidy had clearly done this before. She sucked, and used her tongue like an expert, licking and tasting. Working her tongue over the entire length of my shaft. Her hands payed close attention to my balls when she had my entire shaft in her mouth. All I could do was lay back and say "Oh my god, oh my god". I had my hands on her head, holding on and pulling her down to get my cock deeper and deeper. I was amazed that she could so much in her mouth, how is that even possible? But I wasn't complaining. It felt like it went on forever, but soon I felt myself building up harder and harder. Every time she sucked I felt like I was going to blow. I tried to hold off as long as I could so this feeling would never end. She seemed to know it was coming and somehow got all of my cock in her mouth. It had to be half way down her throat. She pulled all the way off, started stroking harder and faster, then put it all the way down her throat again. At the same time she grabbed my balls hard and I just exploded into her mouth. I just kept shooting and shooting, and she just kept swallowing it all. She got a little on her face and chin which she wiped off with her fingers and licked clean. I was still laying back recovering from my first amazing blow job. I was going to want a lot more of those for sure.

She got up, put her bottoms back on and said "don't come out right away, people probably think we're fucking in here already". Then she looked in the mirror to make sure there was no cum on her anywhere and walked out to the pool. I lay there for a few more minutes, then put my swimsuit on and headed out myself. I picked up my phone and called my friend so that as I came out I could say I had been on the phone the whole time. Kassidy was already tanning on one of the deck chairs with her top undone and didn't even look at me. My friends of course were on me instantly asking "what just happened in there?" I said nothing. "I was on the phone with Dave" I said, "I don't know what you're talking about." I was so turned on hanging in the pool, looking at her, realizing she had a belly full of my cum. She would just look at me and smile.

I did spend the rest of that day, and most of the next week, watching her every moment I could thinking, "I am SO gonna fuck her. So hard. So long." I kept trying to come up with ways to get her alone at my house without the rest of the spectators. I wanted to continue our adventure as soon as possible.

More to come…


End file.
